Tripping For You
by idoitforlove
Summary: Ginny and Draco are 'Tripping'for each other! Draco Malfoy's bad day couldn't get any worse right? Wrong.   Rated T for some swearing. Remember, Reviews are Love!


Draco Malfoy was mad.

No scratch that, Draco Malfoy was fuming.

And it was all because of the She-Weasel. Nobody had ever treated him like the way the Weaslette did. She made him so frustrated, but he oddly liked it, it wasn't the only thing he liked though.

It all started one fine fall morning...

Draco slept in, and now because of that he had to hurry up so he wouldn't be late for Transfiguration and give McGonagall _another_ reason to take away house pionts.

So Draco ran. And ran he did, right into something soft.

"Ow, Hey!" exclaimed said soft thing.

'Oh wait it was a girl' Draco absent mindedly got up and held out his hand as he glanced at his watch for what was probably the thirtieth time that morning, and just as he was pulling up the 'soft one' his eyes practictly bugged out of his head as he said "Oh Fuck!" as he let go of the girl, and turned to run to class, until suddenly BAM!

He fell.

Well he was tripped.

Over what you may be asking, well it was a foot, that was attatched to a leg, which was attatched to a torso, which had a head on it, a redhead on it that is.

It was as Draco turned from his uncomfortable position on the floor to glare at said person with said leg, he noticed, at last, that it was one Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley. The Baby Weasel.

"Why the bloody hell did you trip me?" Draco hissed venomously.

"Why the bloody hell did you drop me?" Weaslette hissed right back.

"I was late for Transfiguration and you weren't worth detention" he answered with a smirk.

"Well I tripped you because I was hoping when that if I did that, you'd take your ginormous head out of your ginormous arse and actually notice what's going on outside your little bubble" She shot right back.

"Touche" was all Draco could say.

Weaslette rolled her eye's, got up and started to dust herself off and just as she turned to walk past Draco, CRASH!

She fell.

Well she was tripped

By one Mister Draco Alexander Malfoy.

"Ughhh! Malfoy you shit head!" she yelled at said shit head.

So Draco laughed, I mean come one! She-Weasel looked so funny on the ground yelling rude names at him.

And Draco laughed.

And he laughed.

And he laughed some more.

Until two small, but strong, hand's shoved him. Hard.

Then he fell. Hard.

"Hey!" he growled from the ground.

But by then it was Weaslette who was laughing. Laughing at his attempt to be mennacing.

Draco got up silently and took a step towards Weaslette.

Weaslette finally stopped laughing and noticed Draco had stood up and was stand a few feet away from.

He took a step forward.

She took a step back.

He took a step forward.

She took another step back.

And Draco kept creeping closer with a certain glint in his mercury pool's.

It wasn't until Weaslette's back bumped into the wall did she get a bit worried.

Draco, on his part kept creeping closer, until the toes of his shoe's were touching the toes of Weaslette's shoe's.

Draco put each hand on the wall on either side of her head and leaned in dangerously close, so close that Ginny could smell his colonge.

She unknowingly inhaled the musky scent with closed eye's.

Draco smirked. Knowing exactly what affect he had on the littlest Weasley.

He leaned in even closer and his lips were only a few centimeters away from her's.

Ginny's breath caught in her throat as she stared at his wonderfully masculine lip's.

He leaned in closer and Ginny put her hand's on his broad shoulders then...

BAM!

Ginny had hooked her leg around his and pulled hard so he lost balance and fell.

"Don't try and toy with me Malfoy" Weaslette said, her voice dripping with poison honey. She flipped her flaming hair and stalked off.

For some wierd reason Draco couldn't fathom, he was strangley turned on my the Weaslette standing up to him.

Her eye's would darken deliciously and hair was everywhere. Draco may be a Malfoy, but he was still a teenage boy.

A teenage boy who by that time was already chasing off in the direction Weasley had gone off to in hope of angering her again.

Who knew maybe he ask her to Hogsmeade and make her angry outside in the sun, her element.

Maybe he could trip her and see how she reacted.

Yes that's it, he'd have her falling for him.

**You like? Lol my first one-shot! Tell me what you think, constructive criticism is appreciated! :D!**


End file.
